


一次借宿

by radish10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radish10/pseuds/radish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅西觉得有人盯着自己。他到内马尔家借宿一晚以调整心情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

内马尔的房子就租在梅西隔壁。他才刚来不久，却多少有些意外地，算是迅速地和传说中沉闷寡言的阿根廷人熟悉了起来。

“我没想到你会愿意来我家。”年轻人说，眼睛里闪着点受宠若惊的光，有些夸张，却也并不让人讨厌。梅西有些意外地问他：“为什么？”

“呃，你知道的，”内马尔比划，“外界都说你呃……不善……不爱说话。

“显然都是瞎扯。”他很快地补充道。

“哦。”梅西有点忍不住笑，他现在坐在内马尔家的沙发上，房子的使用者进厨房捣鼓着什么，端出来两杯马黛茶——梅西喝了一口，是他最喜欢的牌子和味道。

“这是我最喜欢的。”他惊讶地看着杯子。

“真的？”年轻人看起来和他一样惊讶，“我上次去买东西的时候随手拿的……你喜欢就好。”他笑起来眉眼弯弯的。

和内马尔聊天很愉快，他似乎总是能碰巧知道梅西喜欢的……也许有些巧过头了。

梅西摇了摇头，他最近有点草木皆兵。

他很喜欢在巴塞罗那的生活，这里的人喜欢他、尊敬他，会邀请他合影，但并不会打扰他的生活。（注1）而他总不免会被注视——友好地注视，这自然也算不上是什么打扰。

而他最近……偶尔……极偶尔，隐隐约约……十分隐隐约约，似乎……好像……也许……

他真的无法确定，完全无法确定，那感觉稀薄得似乎也只能用他的错觉来解释了。

他觉得有人盯着自己。

内马尔跟他说了什么，因为没有得到回应而关心地询问他，梅西连忙回给他一个微笑，为了掩饰自己的走神啜了口马黛茶。

为这么点完全靠不住的错觉求助他人太愚蠢了……他也不想让自己显得疑神疑鬼的。

可这错觉确实让他不舒服了，让他……

这也是他来内马尔家借宿的原因。

 

不得不承认年轻人的热情和幽默很有感染力，梅西度过了一个很开心的晚上，几乎要把那些不愉快忘干净了。内马尔最后站起身来要他先去洗漱，而他去帮他把客房再收拾一下。梅西接受了对方的好意。

他站在镜子前想自己果然是太累了才会出现幻觉，为这么点事跑来别人家里……

他手下的镜子突然翻转了过来。

梅西看着镜子后面密密麻麻的自己的照片，正中央的那张上面他闭着眼睛，短裤被拉下一半，露出毛发和——

他猛地转过身。

内马尔倚着洗手间的门，看着他，嘴角勾着。

“里奥，”他说，“你洗好了吗？”

 

 

注1：引自梅西访谈

 

梗来自大手的MVhe is not interested


	2. Chapter 2

梅西极力抑制自己不要颤抖起来。

兴奋地。

他看着内马尔向自己走过来，带着讨人喜欢的微笑，缓慢地把他推倒在镜子上——他的腿被洗手台硌得发疼——略微用力地咬住了他的嘴唇。

他的小小的暗恋者。

梅西控制自己不要回应他，不要伸手去抓他的后背……也许他该推开他？他试探着推了下内马尔的肩膀，年轻人后退了一步，他终于忍不住紧跟着上前把他压在侧面的墙壁上。

内马尔亮亮的眼睛盯着他的，又闭上凑上前来讨好地含吻他的嘴唇。

“……你知道。”梅西压着他的两只手，控制他距离自己一拳之外。

“我当然知道。”巴西人显得自在极了，丝毫没有慌乱。他垂下眼看着梅西的，伸出舌头缓慢地舔了一圈嘴唇。

“……告诉我你没有……”

“我是还……没有。”内马尔说，仍然没有把眼睛抬起来，“还。

“你要我现在做么？”他抬起眼问梅西。

 

世界第一人最近的不愉快，心烦意乱，烦躁不安。

被人注视让他很不舒服，因为他会忍不住幻想有这么个人，他的小小的暗恋者，痴迷着他，然后他就可以把那个人揪出来然后对他……或者他对自己，都可以。

就像现在这样。

他的新队友跪在地上把他的东西含进自己嘴里，用喉咙和口腔挤压它，给它刺激、抚慰，所有一切他能给的，全部。

巴西人长长的睫毛上盛着水珠，他恳求阿根廷人亲吻他的眼睛，给他奖励，因为他做得足够好。

“你喜欢我这样对你不是么？”

梅西没打算否认。

他伸手摸着内马尔的后颈，从耳垂一路摸下去，这让对方的口腔缩得更紧了点。

他爽得喘了一声。

“这是你的敏感带？”他问，换回内马尔一次用力的吮吸。

 

等他躺在床上脱得只剩一条短裤，内马尔把相机带上了床。

“我知道你喜欢这个。”他说，“我也知道……”他没有再说下去。

他伸手把梅西的短裤拉下，另一只手记录下整个拉下的过程。

他一直拉到膝盖。

梅西伸手摸他的脖子，他立刻俯下身给了他一个令人窒息的吻。

“你想……”他在接吻间隙问，“我现在就上你，还是等你睡着之后？”


	3. Chapter 3

“就现在……”梅西说，有些恼怒他的问题，也恼怒因为他的问题而兴奋起来的自己，“用力上我。”

“如你所愿，偶像。”内马尔在他左手无名指上落下一个吻，他是那样虔诚，睫毛垂着，脸上的表情收得好好的，毫无攻击性，平静得不像是正在做这样的事……将要做那样的事。

然后他抬起眼对梅西笑了一下，梅西看到他嘴唇边上露出的虎牙，然后年轻人在他刚才吻过的地方咬了下去。

这点疼痛自然不算什么，可内马尔的手掌贴上了他的下身，随着他把梅西的无名指含进口中，那温热的手掌也环住了梅西性器的根部。他的手指揉弄表面如同他的舌头卷舐指侧，用与嘴唇吞吐同样的频率套弄梅西的勃起，逐渐加快，又在最快时停止。

梅西喘息着抬眼看他，巴西人吐出他的手指，拿起了一边的相机。他把他摆成双腿大敞的姿势，拉着他被舔得湿淋淋的手指到他腿间。

“请。”内马尔举着相机说。

梅西呼吸困难，自己年轻的新队友真的什么都知道……他试探着把手指伸向自己的穴口，听到了快门的声音。他闭着眼睛把指节探进去，按压，搅动，然后抽插。耳边持续不断的快门声像是鼓励，又像是催促，他的手指不是他自己的了，他动得越来越快，在戳到一个点时全身猛地弹动了下。

“你不想……”内马尔的声音在他失神时适时地响起，“看着镜头吗？”

梅西睁开眼睛——它们已经有些湿润了——看着内马尔举着的相机，加入了第二根手指。

他全身都泛着粉色，黑洞洞的镜头像是要把他吸进去，又压得他喘不过气。他用两根手指操着自己，咬着嘴唇压制声音，大腿颤抖着，然后听到内马尔说：“你不想压着自己的腿，让它打得更开吗？”

他是还有一只手空着，他立刻就用它穿过自己一条腿的膝弯，用力向上扳着，这让他的屁股整个翘了起来。梅西仰起头大口喘息，他加进第三根手指，用自己所能做到最快的速度攻击着自己的敏感点。他感觉自己能吸进的氧气越来越少，不得不把嘴巴张大。他听到自己的呻吟声，像是要窒息，中间夹杂着快门声……快门。

意识到自己此刻被记录着的事实让他射了出来。梅西双眼放空看着天花板，还没从刚释放的快感中清醒过来，内马尔就用力地撞进了他的身体。

过度的快感让他的身体有些抽搐。梅西的手垂在床单上，手指深深地抓进布料里。他仰着头被内马尔咬着喉结，对方撞击的速度比他刚才用手指最快的时候还要快，进得更深，力道更重。他张着嘴巴叫不出声，唾液顺着嘴角流下来。

他连合上嘴的力气都没有了。

不知过了多久他才从那可怕的过量的快感中缓过来，随着内马尔的动作呻吟出声。他才意识到自己不知什么时候眼泪流了一脸，而对方的撞击依然强悍，没有要射的意思。梅西的双腿在内马尔背后绞起来，手指向下去找他的耳朵，在他耳垂背后狠狠地划了一下。

然后他的喉结也被狠狠地咬了下。内马尔更加凶狠地撞击他的敏感点，埋在他身体深处射了出来。梅西的身体颤抖着，感受着内马尔射精的结束，然后从他体内抽出。

“想再来一次吗？”年轻人吻着他的耳垂，轻柔得就像刚才凶狠撞击的不是他一样。

“不……不了。”梅西回答，他的大脑还充着血，他承受不了更多了，他觉得很累，很疲倦，只想睡一觉，来逃避那些可怕的快感。

只想睡一觉。


	4. Chapter 4

梅西感到自己像被包裹在温暖的水中。

 

他在水中沉沉浮浮，在水下屏息，又浮出水面吸气。身体被轻柔的水流舔舐，它们流过他的身体表面，缠绵地流连。他又感到一些痒，一些痛，他忍不住伸手去抚摸自己的身体，似乎碰到了水草和游鱼。然后他感到一个什么进入了自己的身体。

 

他终于醒过来了。

 

内马尔把他抱在怀里从下面进入他，他双腿大开跪坐在年轻人身上，胸前湿漉漉一片。

 

“早啊，leo。”内马尔亲着他的嘴角，下身用力顶了他一下，然后就没再停。这个姿势让他的性器进入得很深，梅西被顶得呻吟出声，想用手支撑一下自己的身体，却发现自己的双手被绑在背后。

 

“……Ney！”他努力让自己的语气严厉，不要听起来像是夹在呻吟里的求欢。身下人显然领会了他的意思，一边顶着他一边说：“没做够就射不是什么愉快的经验……我也不想再拥有第二次了。

 

“而且，”他说，“对你也不是太好……”

 

梅西呻吟着感受内马尔在自己臀部的揉捏。他的手指在穴口附近停留，向两边掰开以让性器进得更深。随着抽插的动作抬起放下，每一下都像是要顶到梅西的内脏。

 

“这已经是我第三次要你了。”内马尔咬着他的耳垂说，“我没够，你又睡着了，所以我在半夜要了你第二次，你没醒。

 

“反应很可爱，”他说，笑得露出虎牙，“叫的也很可爱，还哭了。”他用力向上顶梅西的敏感点，同时手抓着梅西的臀肉往自己的性器上按，“我差点没忍住当时就要你第三次。”

 

“Ney……mar……”梅西努力想要不发出呻吟地说话，但不是很成功，内马尔抵着他的敏感点顶弄，他的腰软得不行，手被绑在背后的姿势让他几乎坐不住。他努力想要拉回涣散的神智，他该是要生气的，内马尔在他睡着时要他。

 

可这事实让他兴奋不已。

 

“你喜欢我在你睡着时操你，是不是？”内马尔凑近他问他。

 

“……我……”

 

“我也喜欢在你睡着时操你，”内马尔说，“我拍了好多照片……我可以洗一份给你。

 

“当然我也喜欢在你醒着时操你。”他舔了舔嘴唇，放慢了顶弄的速度，每一下都更加深地插入他，“我知道你也喜欢醒着时被我操……瞧你把我夹得多紧。”

 

梅西抑制不住自己的颤抖。他想叫内马尔闭嘴，可他知道自己其实喜欢听这些。内马尔可以再多说一点，他喜欢……

 

可他这次没办法控制内马尔射精的速度了。

 

缓慢而深入的顶弄在他身体各处累积着快感，他为那还未到来的爆发恐惧，又充满期待。然而性器一直得不到抚慰，他忍不住挺起身去顶内马尔的小腹。性器前端在年轻人褐色的皮肤上留下一道道水痕，内马尔终于伸手圈住他的性器，却在一轮蜻蜓点水的抚慰过后用拇指堵住了他前端的小孔。

 

然后下身的顶弄加快了速度。

 

“Ney……！”梅西呻吟着叫道。根本没给他适应的时间，内马尔的加速迅速又突然。他一手握着梅西的性器又快又深地进入他，几下之后停在深处对着敏感点戳刺，唇舌卷着他一边乳头吸吮，又用舌尖去钻顶端的小孔。之前累积的那些快感一瞬间点燃，烧遍他的全身，他的性器却在内马尔手里握着——被禁止射精。

 

“……Ney……”他像脱水的鱼咬着年轻人的名字，随着他施加的快感越来越多忍不住对他说了一些本来不会说的话，夹在呻吟里的求欢，煽情的羞耻的，内马尔却坚持不移开手指。

 

直到他的性器埋在梅西身体深处结束射精，他才让身上被操得软成一滩泥的人释放。

 

“我知道你喜欢这样。”他咬着梅西的耳朵说，“我知道你爽得想死在我的家伙上……我会更多地操你的。

 

“多到你想象不出那是多少。”


End file.
